twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ysabelle Palenque
Like many of those who studied the ways of the ancient Mayans, Yzabelle finds the commercialization of Atlantis to be abhorrent. She is secretly plotting ways to bring Nehemiah Gold’s empire to a collapse. Abilities Elemental Magic Though she has some abilities to manipulate earth and fire, Yzabelle’s magic is most similar to that of a wind elemental. Her spells revolve around the element of air. She has a little quirk about her powers however. She can only use them while dancing; she moves with grace like the wind itself, even in combat. Basic Wind Force When dancing she can sent out gusts of air towards her targets. The wind is pretty powerful and when really into the dance she can knock a man off his feet with a flick of her hips. Hurricane Force Winds She can attack someone with winds with speed up to 95 MPH; doing this causes her to become tired quickly, within 3 to 5 minutes, rendering her powers useless afterwards. Tornado With the right motivation and a very forceful twirl she can summon a tornado; this is very risky for the girl however because she will go into a coma for an entire week. Skills Dancing, Vocal Training / Singing, Modelling, Multilingual. Biological Profile Appearance Ysa( pronounced E-sa) is a petite fair skinned Latina Magus( New Mayan) from Guatemala. She is 5'5" and weighs 125 pounds giving her well rounded curves that promises both Heaven and Hell. Her sharp elliptical gaze catches things that most people wouldn't think she would, and the fullness of her lips quirk in a smile that is both puzzling and beguiling. The elbow length mass of her dark tresses is streaked with blonde and caramel colors and it sways and dances around her as if it has a life of its own; worn more often then not with ethnic twists and braids that accent the shimmering flow. Ysa has both ears and her belly pierced; she's thought of others but as yet, has not gotten around to doing any more. Personal Belongings Ysa is more often then not found wearing a jumble of wooden bead bracelets upon each wrist that was left to her from her grandmother and a small gold ring that was given to her when her mom died. Personality Ysa is a fun loving girl that likes to laugh and have fun, even if its something simple to help past the time while she works in the fields along side her people. She was born to dance, and has danced since she took her first steps. Her "Abuelita" swears that she never staggered or hesitated but glided across the floor as if she were a spirit driven by the wind. Her voluptuous curves are lush, but most are packed with muscle from long stints of dancing and others of working in the fields alongside her tios and primos.Ysa is planted firmly in the Mayan traditions and loves nature, and all you find in it. She abhors the rape and commercialization of natural wonders and has a secret pact to bring down Nehemiah Gold and all those like him that make millions by using our world to further their own greed and twisted desires. Likes Music • Dance • Her people • Nature • Laughter Dislikes Greed • The blatant disregard for the natural order by big business • The rape and mutilation of Atlantis, one of the wonders of the world • Unequality • Shoes that pinch Strengths Her altruistic caring and nurturing for downtrodden people, especially her own • Her sharp and unusually high I.Q. • Her gift for picking up languages easily • Her ability to manipulate, to some extent, three of the four elements Weaknesses Her hot Latin temper • Her hot Latin blood • A tendency to narrowmindedness when it comes to powerful businessmen • Her control over her powers when upset or irate Spiritual Convictions Ysa believes in God, but she still follows many of the beliefs and traditions of the ancient Mayans. History Born in Guatemala to a prominent businessman, her mother died in childbirth. This left Yzabelle to be essentially “raised” by a nanny who taught her two things: dance and the traditions of the Mayans. --She won many awards and trophies in her early years and quickly gained the spot at the top of her dance class. She was destined for fame as a professional dancer, but fate would not allow her to realize this dream. --A month after the unveiling she entered a dance competition. Yzabelle would have won the prize had she not unleashed her dormant powers. The intensity and focus she put into the dance caused for powerful gusts of wind to escape from around her, bringing the support columns of the dance hall tumbling down. Shortly after the columns came down the roof under the stands did, killing everyone seated in them. The only people to escape the disaster were the judges and Yzabelle. Investigators set the incident aside as a freak accident and she was allowed her freedom. --Like many of those who studied the ways of the ancient Mayans, Yzabelle finds the commercialization of Atlantis to be abhorrent. She is secretly plotting ways to bring Nehemiah Gold’s empire to a collapse (not unlike the one she experienced at the dance competition). Residence New York City Time Line Saturday, February 12, 2014The Medic Ysa goes for a walk in Central Park where she runs into Rueben, a medic for NYC. Tuesday, April 8, 2014Guatemala Ysa has a vision at work of her homeland, Guatemala and a man that was in the midst of chaos and carnage. Looking up one day, she finds him standing in the bar she worked at. Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Category:Characters Category:Factionless